The Philosophers Stone
The Philosophers Stone is a background story that details the historical basis of the Philosophers Stone within Hogwarts, as well as the events preceding and surrounding the Philosophers Stone events within the School of Magi. The chamber of Secrets has three POV Characters in the form of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter and each of the characters have significant POV time with Harry Potter also taking the role of the information dump throughout his initial chapter. POV Character The chamber of Secrets has three POV Characters in the form of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter and each of the characters have significant POV time with Harry Potter also taking the role of the information dump throughout his initial chapter. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives at the carriage station where joined by his family he prepares to board the Hogwarts carriage train which is a massive carriage which takes the children who are enrolling in Hogwarts and surrounded by his family he sheds a tear as his mother gives him a kiss on the cheek before he enters the carriage. Entering the carriage alongside his cousin Sybill Potter of whom is the same age as he is the two hold hands as they find their seat, but as they are walking down the aisle Sybill is taken away by several young girls of whom knew her from the church and the two say goodbye as Harry finds an empty booth to sit at. "There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it..." Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is riding on the road accompanied by his father and mother as well as twenty plus men at arms as the group travels to Hogsmead where he will catch the Hogwarts carriage and from there make his way to Hogwarts. Chapter 3 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is playing in the garden outside her families small farm with her brother Thomas Granger when they are interupted by the arrival of her parents of whom parents would sit her down on their return from Hogwarts, and tell her that leave this place so that she could have a better life, but they also made her very aware that they were not leaving her as they were going to Hogwarts as well once they could save up the money. She was saddened to be leaving her parents but they promised her that they would be coming eventually so she only had to be alone for a little while and this life was far greater then the one that was left for her in Lorraine. She would pack her bags at the age of eight years old and leave the only home she had ever known to leave for the Kingdom of Hogwarts. Chapter 4 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Draco Malfoy is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 6 Hermione Granger is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Hermione had spent that day crying in the girls' bathroom after overhearing Ron making unkind comments about her. The troll made its way into the bathroom she was in, and Harry and Ron came to her rescue, and proseeded to fight the Troll. None of the three had any experiance fighting anything of that magnitude so the fight was extremely chaotic with the Troll nearly killing the group several times, but their quick thinking kept them alive. As the fight looked to be going against them Ron was picked up by the Troll who prepared to kill Ron, but before he could Harry stabbed it through the foot with a wooden post, and the Troll fell over from this. With the troll falling on its stomach Harry climbed on its back and shot it behind the head where Hermione screamed to him it had weak armor. With the troll lying dead the group stayed quiet for several minutes as Harry checked on his two friends, and though they didn't know it the Triumverate would be formed by these moments. When Professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Quirinus Quirrell arrived at the scene, Hermione covered for the boys, claiming she was fighting the troll because she had thought that she could fight one, having read a great deal about them, and that Ron and Harry had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, the three students were best friends. Chapter 4 Chapter 7 Harry Potter is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he deals with the conflicts arising between himself and Draco Malfoy alongside dealing with the relationships between himself and Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron go into the forbidden forest where they sit by the lake and talk about their plans after graduation and the two of them show themselves to be the best of friends during this conversation with the two basically agreeing to both go into the Order of the Pheonix together. During the chapter Harry is going to duel Draco Malfoy when he and the Triumverate are tricked into going into a trapdoor which they cant get out of and are forced to descend its pathways. After fighting through several obstacles Harry reaches the end on his own where he is forced to deal with Proffesor Quirinus Quirrell of whom reveals that he is a member of a group he calls the Deatheaters of whom he taunts Harry about the fact that the group is led by Lord Voldermorte of whom he speaks of like a god. Having revealed himself as a Deatheater Proffesor Quirinus Quirrell and told the three that he was unable to get the stone from the mirror, and the only person he believed that could was Harry Potter and it was for this reason that he had Draco Malfoy lure the three of them into the tunnel. Also appearing at this point are several others dressed in dark clothing wearing masks who support Quirrel, and while their identity would remain a mystery the people were in fact Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, Tobias Grundeven, and Charlotte Painsley of whom were there under orders from the Deatheaters leadership. The two continue to argue for some time before Harry's continued rejection of submitting to Qhirrel is interrupted by the arrival of Hermione and Ron of whom arriving causes Qhirrel to knock Ron unconsious with a spell and then summon a wall of fire behind the door to prevent the other two from escaping, and then, on Voldemort's command, forces Harry to look into the mirror, while he uses a spell to keep Hermione unmoving. Harry sees his reflection with the Stone in his own trousers' pocket, and felt it indeed being transferred to his real pocket. When Harry lied about what he saw in the mirror, Quirrell unwrapped his turban to reveal Lord Voldemort's face, bound to the back of his head. Quirrel's life ended then, when Voldemort forced him to attempt the murder of Harry Potter (figuring out Harry had the Stone and being unable to persuade him to give it willingly). Unfortunately, the body Quirrell and Voldemort were both sharing manifested in burns and blisters during his fight with Harry due to the protective power Harry had on himself through the work of his father. Harry collapsed from the pain in his scar, but Quirrell's body was burnt so horribly that Voldemort dispossessed his body and left him to collapse and die. However, despite being effectively turned into a living Horcrux for the last year of his life, Quirrell did not ultimately lose his soul, having even tried to put up feeble resistance on occasion (in spite of the fact that Voldemort was far too strong for him). Category:Story